Ten Ways to Blink an Eye
by Gaara-chama2604
Summary: Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles, and one bored writer. Guess what you get? Light yaoi/Hitachiincest. T may be going a bit overboard, just for safety.


A/N : Okay, so my boredom, and many hours over the last few days of reading through fanction, had brought me to the point where I wanted to try it again. I haven't done any fanfiction in over a year and a half, and I figured it was time to give it a go, since my writing has improved so much in that time. I thank any and all people who read this, and I hope you enjoy it.

This is just a bunch of drabbles I did, A. to cure my writer's block, (yeah, to me, this is writer's block level work)

B. to try drabbles. I've never done them before,

And C. to work within a time limit. I read a deal of fics like this where you had ten songs, and you had to complete each within the time the song started and ended. I just had my playlist on shuffle, so it was fairly difficult, but loads of fun. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the manga or the anime, nor do I claim to own it, nor do I produce any of its merchandise. Sorry to disappoint you.

1. Ruri no Ame – Alice nine

(Note : I have no idea what the translation of this song is, I did it off of feeling, not meaning.)

HikaruKaoru

I feel a breath on the back of my neck. My head turns, looking at the male lying there, a perfect mirror of myself. I turn red. When did this happen? When did he get there? I didn't know, but neither did I have anywhere near the heart to push him away.

Instead, I turned over, looking at the sleeping form of my twin, my perfect other, the one that was made for me. He was, wasn't he? I couldn't be sure any more.

He didn't think I was awake, I could tell. He wouldn't be brushing my hair back, so gentle, so kindly, if he knew I was. I was somewhat happy for his mistake. After all, that meant that he didn't feel the need to be 'brotherly'. He didn't feel the need to act as the older sibling. I shifted, as though in my sleep, nuzzling closer. He didn't need to know, and for now, I was content with this. I knew, one day, it wouldn't be enough, but until then, I was happy just to curl into him, and now, I could peacefully drift into actual sleep.

2. Eleanor Rigby(A.K.A. All the Lonely People) – The Beatles

Random Cuteness. No actual Pairing

"Tama-chan!" yelled the blonde senior. The second-year student groaned, looking down at him.

"What is it, Honey-sempai?" he asked blankly.

The blonde frowned, an adorable expression that could make you feel like you were kicking a puppy. "Why do all these girls come to the Host Club? Are they lonely?"

After a moment of pause, glancing around the room at the girls, happy for now, but surely not forever, he nodded. "Yeah. They're lonely."

Through the smile, it almost seemed as if the Host Club king was about to cry.

3. Dress – Buck-tick

(Here's another song I don't know the actual meaning of. Feelings, I tell you! Though, I admit, listening to that song, this shouldn't have turned out the way it did. O.O)

KyouyaHaruhi – One sided KyoTama

The Host Club had long since closed its doors, but for now, none of the hosts had left. The twins were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other, half-asleep, Honey had run off into a separate room with Mori, probably for some sort of cake, and Kyouya was conversing with Haruhi quietly about her hosting and debt.

That left Tamaki as the seventh wheel, sitting in the middle of the room, with about half a mind to go wake up the twins, or butt into Kyouya and Haruhi's conversation. No, though, he couldn't do that to those devils, who would surely murder him, or to his wife and daughter. What did he do, then? Just sit there. Wanting. Wishing.

For what, you may ask? Attention. Affection. Everything that a lonely prince needs, of course. He stood, just in time to see Kyouya and Haruhi lean forward. His eyes widened, heart jumping into his throat, as he turned around, eyes cast to the ground. '_Oh, mommy, how could you do that to me? You just don't get it, do you?' _he thought despairingly, walking slowly from the room. Even so, it was how life went, wasn't it? Sometimes, the fool wasn't just who it seemed to be. Sometimes, even the fool could be wise enough to let something go, even when it hurt. In the end, though, it would never be him hurting.

4. Berry – Dir en Grey

(I do know what this song means, and let me tell you, it's some scary shit. Sorry for the melancholy drabble.)

Hinted KaoHika

A pale hand trembled. I stared at it desperately, willing this all to stop, hoping that it would all go away, just be a dream. I knew, though, that that would never happen. This was real, all too really. Crimson liquid was splattered over the walls. I shivered, but not with cold, with terror. How could I do this? How could I?

I walked towards the sleeping, no, unconscious form on the bed, lifting it to my chest, holding it there securely. I reached around the back of my twin's back, placing the barrel against the back of his head. "I'm so sorry," I said softly, pulling back the trigger.

A loud 'BANG' sounded. The two redheads fell to the ground, lost forever in one last tender embrace. There were tears rolling sideways out of one of the twin's eyes, gone from the world, gone forever, and no one could bring them back now. The blood flowed onto the carpet, staining there, mixing in with the preservatives, which looked so similar. Life and death, one carpet, one room, one day. Was it all over?

5. ZAN – Dir en Grey

(Another one I have no idea the translation of. Oh well. I have seen the PV. Awkward inspiration, I'll say.)

HikaKao

Nothing told you "you're so screwed" like endless, heavy breathing coming from all around, the walls, the bed, everywhere. I couldn't help it. The sounds got louder, closing in on me, making me sweat. I screamed. At. The. Top. Of. My. Lungs.

There were suddenly hands on my shoulders, threatening, looming, like some dark demonic being desperately wanting to make me its own. Make me its food. I screamed once more, before pausing at the sound of the voice. It was far from a demon's. It was more like an angel's. "Kaoru! KAORU!" it shouted.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up at the mortified face of the most beautiful creature I had ever woken up to, and yet one I woke up to often. I threw my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "It's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream."

"Just a dream," I repeated, again and again and again, "a dream, dream, dream…."

And with that, I floated back out of consciousness, into the warm, enveloping embrace of sleep. Maybe, though, just maybe, sleep wasn't all that was embracing me now. Maybe that's why the nightmares ceased. Maybe it's why everything was suddenly so much better.

6. Gravity – Luna Sea

(No clue to translation on this, either.)

MoriHon

Shivering was just something I couldn't seem to stop doing. No matter how much the strong arms caressed me, or how close I was held. I was cold. Oh, so cold. Hot breath landed on my ear, making me curl in closer to the one that held me. It was so cold, oh, so cold.

"No more going out in the cold, Mitsukuni," came the deep, level voice.

I nodded, shuddering, shivering as we walked inside. It was stupid of me, really, not to put on my coat, but who could've thought just how cold it had gotten during the day? It hadn't been nearly that cold this morning. Placed on the couch, I immediately clung to the taller man's arm, pulling him down beside me and leaning into him. "I'm sorry, T-T-Takashi," I stuttered out, looking at him.

Those beautiful dark eyes glinted slightly as the man nodded. "No more. Okay?"

I nodded back, and golden orbs of liquid closed, my arms wrapping around his waist as he held me, my own personal escape from the cold, wrathful storm outside. How anyone could stand that, I would never know. I would honestly never know. All I knew right now is that I was going to be sick, which meant Takashi coming to take care of me. Mission accomplished, right?

(Okay, so I think Honey may be a bit OOC there. Getting sick to spend more time with Mori? Creepy.)

7. Apocalypse Please – Muse

(This is the second song actually in English! Miracles, people!)

(First person to correctly tell me what pairing this is in a review, and give a reason, gets a free one shot of the pairing of your choice. But hey, who knows, it could be anyone, right?)

There was vomit on the wall. I shook my head. Whoa. What the hell? I felt a hand on my back, and looked over my shoulder slowly. The man leaned in, helping me to my feet. "Wa," I coughed, unable to speak.

"I'm taking you home. You got kind of wasted."

Numbly, I nodded. I allowed the male to lead me, maybe not something I always did, but still I allowed it. What else could I really do right now? The male kissed my neck gently, leading me into his car. I climbed in, literally collapsing against the seat. By the time I had woken up, I was lying on a bed. A familiar one, yes, but not the one I would have expected to be brought home to. "Why," I started, only to be cut off.

"I'm gonna bet your head hurts," the male interrupted, walking out of the room. He came back with a bottle of painkillers, handing them to me, and kissed me. "I love you."

He what? Ah, hell no.

8. Do You Realize – The Flaming Lips

(This is a really depressing song, but very pretty, so… I think it worked.)

HikaKao

I yawned, leaning against my brother. There were tears on his face. I pushed them away from his eyes, smiling slightly. He looked at me, cheeks tinged slightly pink. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just… I expected you to hate me."

I laughed, laying my lips over his. "Oh, come on now, how could I do that? You're my brother, Kaoru. I'll always love you, however you need me to."

At that, the tears flowed more readily from his eyes as I said this, and I couldn't help but to wonder if I had said something wrong. "Kaoru…" I said softly, about to apologize, though I didn't know why.

He shook his head, at some point having leaned his face into my chest. "No. I'm just… so happy. I love you, Hikaru."

I smiled, pushing him back slightly. "I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful when you cry."

He laughed.

9. Kasumi – Dir en Grey

(I haven't even the faintest idea what this one means. O.o)

When you looked at Kyouya, it wasn't hard to imagine his family's power. You could literally see the ranks lining up at his command. What was it, that hard demeanor, that composed expression… to me, it was the wisdom help in those ever-beautiful, magnificent dark eyes. Those eyes that he hid from the world behind those glasses, knowing just how to make the light glint off of them and hide his emotions.

Those glasses were a mask I longed to tear away from his face, and expose his feelings to the world. Oh, Kyouya, will you never be able to show them how you love me? How you look at me? How I want to look back at you? I have nothing to hide behind. You're so lucky, with that lovely little shield of yours. No one ever has to know for you.

It makes me want to cry how you pretend not to care, Kyouya, how you pretend I don't exist in any way to you other than as another member. Another way to make money. Just another ring of your circus, that's all I am.

I'm not okay with it, Kyouya, I don't know how you could think I would be. I've always wanted the most of everything. You've known that for years. I love you. I've said it. Will you ever admit it? To anyone but me? Please?

I love you, Kyouya.

I'm sorry, Kyouya.

Forgive me.

10. Amber – Dir en Grey

(No clue. Nope.)

"Haruhi-chan!" my voice rose in a scream. Where the hell had that girl gotten off to? One minute she was here, the next, she wouldn't be found for the next four hours. She had all of the Host Club worried sick over her. What kind of sick joke was that, really? I sunk to the ground, my face in my hands.

Haruhi?

Where are you?

Are you there?

I need you, Haruhi.

Please.

I couldn't stand this. My phone was to my ear in instants. "Hello? Is Haruhi there? … No, of course. Thank you."

"I told you it would be pointless to look for her," came a voice behind me. I turned around, looking at the Host Club king. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Where is she, then?"

He grinned madly, "Daddy set her up a playdate with Renge-kun. Isn't that lovely?"

I scowled. "You moron! That didn't work the last time!"

The princely character looked hurt. "Sorry?"


End file.
